


In the Big House [podfic]

by Sab



Category: House M.D.
Genre: (Uploaded by Punk), Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-27
Updated: 2008-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sab/pseuds/Sab
Summary: A good friend will bail you out of jail; a true friend will be sitting next to you saying, "Damn that was fun!"Or maybe not. (Uploaded by Punk, from audiofic archive.)
Kudos: 1





	In the Big House [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Big House](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/746859) by mer_duff. 



> Spoilers for "Sex Kills." Length ~ 23 minutes. Read by Sab and her sister, spycookies. Cover and audiobook by mific.

[Download mp3 at Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/erb8nxugvtbd920/In_The_Big_House.mp3/file)  
[Download m4b at Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/dg2dr9kfs0vldcw/In_The_Big_House.m4b/file)  
[Audio hosted at the Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/in-the-big-house)  



End file.
